Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of piecing or joining yarns in a spinning machine utilizing an air stream, such as an open-end spinning machine or air-jet spinning machine.
It is known to join or piece yarn ends in spinning machines. The pieced yarn portion tends to be thicker or thinner than the rest of the yarn which is normally formed by the spinning machine. When yarns including such irregular pieced yarn portions are used to weave a fabric, the resultant fabric suffers from defects and a poor commercial value.